


Mix-Up

by Felix_The_KitKat



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood Moon Ball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_The_KitKat/pseuds/Felix_The_KitKat
Summary: Suddenly someone bumped into to him and a red light surrounded him.





	Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad: LastChanceToBeTrue

Marco looked out at where Star was a few moment before. 'I should've insisted on going with her.' He thought to himself. Marco was just about to leave Star's room when he noticed that Star had left the bell. 'Maybe I should just go check on her. I won't stay long.' Marco picked up the bell and was about to ring it. 'Didn't Star say that this was a ball for demons and monsters. Maybe I should get something else on. Marco went to his room and dug through his closet until he found one of his suits and a skull mask. Marco went back to Star's room and rang the bell. When Marco arrived at the ball everybody was starting to get ready to dance. Marco saw Star close to the edge of the crowd. Marco started walking towards her. Suddenly someone bumped into him. The person reached out and grabbed him before he could hit the floor. Everyone turned and looked at the two people in shock. The blood moon's red light shone down on the two people. Marco looked at the person who bumped into him. "Tom." The demon looked down "You look familiar. Do I know you?" Tom looked closer at the person. Tom then realized that the person was wearing a mask. He reached and took the mask off. "Marco. What are you doing here?" Marco looked up at Tom. "I was here to check on Star." Marco looked away from Tom to look at the blood moon. "What does the moon mean?" Tom grabbed Marco's chin. Tom looked into Marco's eyes. "The moon chooses a couple to bind together forever." Tom looked down for a moment. "I'm glad the moon did this even if this is a mixup." Marco looked at Tom in confusion. "Why?" Tom looked back up at Marco. "So I could do this." Tom pulled Marco close and kissed him. They pulled back when they heard laughter. They looked over to see Star laughing. Marco was confused. "What are you laughing about?" Star just looked at Marco. "I'm laughing because I knew this would happen sooner or later. And the fact that Pony Head owes me." Marco and Tom just looked at each other and smiled. Tom pulled Marco into a hug. "Hey Marco can I ask you something?" Marco looked up at Tom "Sure. What is it?" Tom looked down and blushed. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Marco smiled. "Of course."


End file.
